funkofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Conan
Batman Conan is number 2 in Pop! Conan. He is from the Conan franchise. He is a SDCC 2015 exclusive. Background Conan O' Brien Conan Christopher O'Brien (born April 18, 1963) is an American television host, comedian, and television producer. He is best known for hosting several late-night talk shows; since 2010 he has hosted Conan on the cable channel TBS. O'Brien was born in Brookline, Massachusetts, and was raised in an Irish Catholic family. He served as president of The Harvard Lampoon while attending Harvard University, and was a writer for the sketch comedy series Not Necessarily the News. After writing for several comedy shows in Los Angeles, he joined the writing staff of Saturday Night Live. O'Brien was a writer and producer for The Simpsons for two seasons until he was commissioned by NBC to take over David Letterman's position as host of Late Night in 1993. A virtual unknown to the public, O'Brien's initial Late Night tenure received unfavorable reviews and remained on a multiweek renewal cycle during its early years. The show generally improved over time and was highly regarded by the time of his departure in 2009. Afterwards, O'Brien relocated from New York to Los Angeles to host his own incarnation of The Tonight Show for seven months until network politics prompted a host change in 2010. Known for his spontaneous hosting style, which has been characterized as "awkward, self-deprecating humor", O'Brien's late-night programs combine the "lewd and wacky with more elegant, narrative-driven short films (remotes)". He has hosted Conan since 2010 and has also hosted such events as the Emmy Awards and Christmas in Washington. O'Brien has been the subject of a documentary, Conan O'Brien Can't Stop (2011), and has also hosted a 32-city live comedy tour. With the retirement of David Letterman on May 20, 2015, O'Brien became the longest-working of all current late-night talk show hosts in the United States, at 22 years. Batman When a young Bruce Wayne witnessed his socialite parents shot dead by the mugger, Joe Chill, he vowed to bring justice to the criminals infesting Gotham City. He then trained himself in detective skills, sciences, engineering, escape artistry, martial arts, and criminal psychology. But Bruce realized that those skills would not be enough to stop the superstitious and cowardly lot plaguing the streets. While he was in his study reflecting on his parents' deaths, a bat flew into the window, both startling and inspiring him at the same time. He would become the bat to strike fear in those who preyed upon the innocent. And so, Bruce then took his mantle as a crime fighter and became known as Batman. Over the years, Batman has made many enemies such as The Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Bane, among many others. Batman also has many allies as well, such as his Butler and former Guardian, Alfred Pennyworth, Police Commissioner Jim Gordon, Robin, Batgirl and a member of the Justice League. History * The Conan Pop!s were first teased on a TBS Conan SDCC 2015 promo. They were officially revealed on the Team Coco blog as SDCC 2015 exclusives on June 25, 2015. References * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lvtRgPhhsM * http://teamcoco.com/video/pop-conan-figures-are-coming Category:Pop! Category:SDCC 2015 Exclusives Category:Pop!s Released In 2015 Category:Figures Category:Conan